gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNR-001E/D GN Arms Type-E/D
| type =Mobile Weapon | purpose = | usage = | usagestyle =Support Fighter | usertype = | first =2308 | last =2308 | manufacturer =Celestial Being | operator =Celestial Being | pilot =Lasse Aeon | length =47.4 meters | width =36.2 meters | height =15.3 meters | headheight = | weight = | emptyweight = | powerplant = * GN Drive (from Gundam) * GN Condenser | poweroutput = | accommodation =Mobile Suit Docking Port | armor =*E-Carbon *GN Composite Armor | armaments = *2 x GN Cannon *GN Field | SpecEquip =Combinable for Mobile Armor Combat | OptionalEquip = *Assault Container *GN Missile Container *GN Twin Rifle *2 x GN Sword *2 x GN Beam Gun | era =AD }} GNR-001 GN Arms Type E (aka GN Arms), is a mobile armor/weapons platform created for Gundam Exia. The unit is piloted by Lasse Aeon. Technology & Combat Characteristics This GN Arms unit was specifically complimented after Gundam Exia, GN Arms Type-E(xia). In MA configuration, Exia can utilize GN Arms' two large GN Blades for melee combat. Because it's themed after Exia, the GN Armor has GN Rifles stored behind both GN Blades for shooting and slicing. The unit also carries a GN Field generator for additional protection as the unit is fast, but not highly maneuverable. While the unit can operate without a pilot, GN Arms must dock with Exia before sortieing to perform such a feat as it has no docking system for a Haro to make the controls autonomous. Fighter Mode In fighter mode, GN Arms Type-E fights like a aerial assault craft; armed with two powerful GN-Cannons, GN-Arms Type-E is able to fly at high speeds with firepower similar to Virtue's GN Bazooka. The weapons it carries are reflective on the combat themes of the Gundam assigned to it. However, a common weapon feature in all GN Arms are the fixed GN Cannons on the top. As fixed weapons, the weapons can only successfully shoot down its target relative to the body positioning of the unit itself. GN-001+GNR-001E GN Armor Type-E When the GN Arms Type-E combines with Exia, it becomes known as the GN Armor Type-E.gundam00.net TV Series "GN Armor Type E" page http://www.gundam00.net/tv/ms/03c.html The GN Armor itself isn't highly maneuverable with high speed opponents; it compensates with a GN Field against enemy fire. The weapons compliments is based on the weapons and themes of their Gundam counterpart. Armaments ;*GN Claw :Refined and modified over the GN Claws taken from the GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia`, the GN Arms' claws are only usable in MA mode. However, unlike the Gundam Avalanche Exia`, the GN Arms' claws cannot create a beam saber at the tip. ;*GN Cannons :Two large cannons are built on top of the GN Arms. While no official information has been released, the firepower (based on observation) is similar to Virtue's GN Bazooka. ;*GN Sword :GN Arms Type-E is shown to carry two large GN Blades for melee combat. Because it's themed after Exia, the GN Sword has GN Beam Guns stored behind both GN Blades for shooting and slicing. ;*GN Beam Gun :The GN Beam Guns are stored behind both GN Swords.They are for shooting as the GN Sword is themed by Exia. System Features ;*GN Field :Utilizing the power of a Gundam's GN Drive, GN Arms can siphon the GN particles from a solar furnace to generate a particle field. ;*Trans-Am System :GN Arms alone can't utilize Trans-Am, but by siphoning GN particles from a Gundam, Trans-Am power can be shared in between both units when linked together. History Defending Ptolemy After suffering several losses against Celestial Being, the UN Forces were granted access to 30 GN Drives which resulted in the creation of the GNX-603T GN-X - a mobile suit that could resist Celestial Being. Fearing the possibility of defeat, Sumeragi Lee Noriega had Lasse Aeon and Ian Vashti retrieve the GN Arms from one of their lagrange resource satellites. Lasse retrieved GN Arms Type E, while Ian retrieved GN Arms Type-D. Lasse/GN Arms Type-E made it back in time to assist the Ptolemy crew after their first encounter with UN Forces with their GN-X's in space. Lasse would later transport Setsuna/Exia down to Earth to assist him in his investigations while testing out the capabilities in between GN Arms Type E and the Assault Container. Aiding Setsuna In the final events of A.D. 2308, UN Forces successfully fended off Celestial Being. Last standing Gundam Meister, Setsuna F. Seiei, and Lasse/GN Arms Type-E fought against Alejandro Corner/Alvatore. GN Arms Type-E to defeat the enemy MA and won, but Lasse/GN Arms Type-E was severely damaged to continue to fight. After Setsuna/Exia defeated Alejandro/Alvaaron and subsequently disappeared, Lasse was rescued but it is unknown if the GN Arms Type-E was salvaged. Picture Gallery GN Armor Type-E.jpg|GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E GN Arms E.jpg|GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E - In combat GN Arms E vs Alvatore.jpg|GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E - Battling Alvatore GN Arms E slicing off Alvatore's Claw Arm.jpg|GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E - Slicing of Alvatore's Pincer Claw Sword of Revolution - Gundam Exia - GN Arms Type E.jpg|GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E - Magazine Poster Notes & Trivia References HG Exia GN Arms.jpg|GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E - Lineart External Links *GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E on MAHQ.net Category:Anno Domini mobile armors Category:Anno Domini